How the gang found out about the Counter Actor
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: and their reactions. Read to see please. some slightly mature content but not a lot so it's only rated T AU slight OOCness and maybe a hint or two of Femslash hidden in there. T


**Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki One-Shot**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and when I was watching the part where the Counter-actor Misaki was calmed down by a kiss from Tenchi I wondered what everyone else's reactions would be like. Au some OOC maybe a little mention of Bashing or Femslash.)**

"Wow this place is beautiful." Tenchi Masaki Jurai said looking around his grandfathers' home world of Jurai with his friends and family right behind him.

"Indeed it is but Lady Funaho. May I ask how you got father to let everyone come and visit Jurai for a few days?" Princess Ayeka asked looking at her second mother and aunt figure curiously. This caused the others to look at the black haired woman in curiosity as well.

"I must admit I am quite curious as to the answer myself, father seems to detest Tenchi and most of those with us." Tenchi's grandfather Yosho said looking at his mother in curiosity, as sad as it was his words were true. Emperor Azusa did seem to detest his great-grandson Tenchi as well as most of Tenchi's friends, particularly Ryoko and Washu.

"I merely threatened him with something only a wife could." Funaho said hiding her smile behind one hand while all but Yosho and Washu were looking even more curious or confused by this answer.

"Sis here threatened to make him sleep on the couch or somewhere other than in bed with us." Ayeka and Sasami's mother and Azusa's second wife, Lady Misaki, said grinning widely as she threw an arm around Funaho's shoulders. This caused most of the group to merely stare at the two queens in shock or disbelief at what Misaki had said.

"That would get father to agree with nearly anything." Yosho said with a slight snicker of amusement at how whipped his father was by his two wives. Before anything else could be said however there was a commotion nearby. It sounded a bit like a fight.

"Great. The kids come and visit with us for a few days and a fight breaks out. Stay here I'll be right back." Misaki said sighing as she dropped her cheerful personality and took on her Supreme Commander of the Guards persona as gun shots were heard.

"Hahahaha! I'll kill you all!" An insane but familiar woman's voice said causing Washu and Sasami's heads to snap up in alarm.

"No way. She's here? But the Counter-actor only exists thousands of years into the future!" Washu said in disbelief while Sasami whimpered slightly and hid behind Ayeka.

"Counter-actor? What's that?" Ryoko asked blinking curiously at how alarmed and scared the two goddesses in human form looked at the mention of the 'counter-actor'.

"The counter-actor is a woman born to be able to kill the three goddesses. Even when sealed every light has to have a darkness to balance it. The counter-actor doesn't have many powers, only three or four in fact, but she's able to kill all three goddesses. I thought she was from an alternate timeline's future though!" Washu explained briefly while those that heard her gasped in disbelief, someone born with the power to kill the three goddesses?! How was that possible!?

"She is. She was sent here by someone for some reason." Sasami said in a softer than usual voice, showing that the goddess Tsunami had taken over while Ayeka held her sister protectively. Sasami was merging with a goddess, who made her a goddess by default and there was an insane woman nearby that was able to severely injure or kill her. Ayeka would rather die than watch her baby sister killed right in front of her eyes.

"Well we have to find a way to send her back and quickly or else she might try and destroy everything again!" Washu said eyeing the door warily and no one noticing as a figure slipped in from the shadows of the room.

"H-How dare you?!" The insane Counter-actors voice roared when she got a good look at Funaho who jumped back, startled by how close to her the Counter-actor was.

"M-Misaki?!" Funaho asked looking at her insane looking sister/lover in shock and disbelief. Misaki who would only hurt someone that threatened her family was the Counter-actor!?

"How dare you assume Funaho-nee-sama's form!? She died over a thousand years ago and you dare disgrace her by assuming her form!?" The Counter-actor roared at Funaho, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into a nearby wall in anger too fast for anyone to see.

"Let go of mother! She is the real Funaho!" Yosho yelled reaching for his sword in order to take down the woman that dared try and harm his beloved mother.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled when the counter-actor swung one red-black arm at Yosho and threw him into a wall with his sword knocked out of his grasp.

"She doesn't realize that she's in another time-line as well as in the past. She doesn't know that Azusa and Funaho haven't died yet!" Washu said realizing why the Counter-actor believed Funaho to be a fake. Mihoshi had her blaster out and ready to shoot the Counter-Actor but Funaho was too close. If the Counter-actor got hit then so would Funaho.

"Oi! Lady! Let go of her!" Ryoko said phasing beside the Counter-Actor and swinging her sword down on her free arm, cutting it clean off at the elbow.

"Ryoko get out of there! Your powers won't protect you from her attacks!" Washu yelled at her daughter who wasn't able to believe what she was seeing. The Counter-Actor was still grinning insanely even when she looked down at her cut off arm, heck she was even laughing about it!

"That won't work. They tried that before, just before I killed every last one of them!" The Counter-actor said grinning even wider as her arm grew back and she threw a shocked Ryoko all the way across the room with monstrous strength.

"Let go of Funaho!" Another voice shouted as a woman tackled the Counter-Actor during the distraction that Ryoko had made, somehow knocking the Counter-Actor away from Funaho who rubbed her throat and choked for air. The Counter-Actor had been slowly choking the life out of the black haired queen who had started to see spots just a moment ago before she had been released.

"Are you alright Funaho-chan?" Her savior, a worried Misaki, asked kneeling down to look the black haired queen over for wounds.

"How? How can there be two of me at the same time?!" The Counter-Actor asked staggering to her feet as she stared at Misaki who merely glared at her and stood in front of Funaho and the others protectively.

"You're from a different time line, as well as from the future. Neither Azusa nor Funaho had died yet and therefore you haven't gone insane with grief yet! Or don't you realize that yet, Misaki?" Washu asked glaring at the Counter-Actor from where she was checking over an out cold Ryoko.

"Wait that's me? Me from the future?" Misaki asked in disbelief as she looked at the Counter-Actor shocked.

"That's right. I see now. This is not only not my time but also not the world I'm used to. Oh well! That just means more people for me to kill!" The Counter-Actor said grinning in cheerful insanity while Misaki, Ayeka, and Funaho were staring at her in disbelief.

"That's what happened to Misaki in the alternate future. She had seen both Azusa and Funaho die in front of her and despite her many attempts at killing herself, she still lived. She was driven mad with grief which unlocked her powers as the Counter-Actor. After that…she went on a killing spree. With Azusa and Funaho no longer around to keep her sane she destroyed everything and everyone in her path." Washu explained glaring at the Counter-Actor who grinned in happy insanity.

"There was only one person who could calm her down." Sasami spoke up from her hiding spot behind Ayeka, Ayeka having hid Sasami behind her the moment the Counter-Actor made her presence known.

"Leave them alone!" Tenchi yelled grabbing the Counter-Actors red-black arm when she tried to attack Misaki and Funaho. Surprisingly the Counter-Actor stopped and stared at her arm in shock as Tenchi let her go and pushed her away slightly. Instead of red-black, the spot where Tenchi had grabbed was its normal light tan color.

"Huh? What just happened?" Tenchi asked blinking down at his hands when he realized what he had done to that part of the Counter-Actors arms.

"That's right. In the alternate future Tenchi was the only one who calmed her down and back to sanity as well. It only stands to reason that our version of Tenchi could do the same…although I'd rather not see that again." Washu said scowling at the Counter-Actor in what Misaki would later swear was jealousy as she seemed to remember something she had once sealed away.

"Even if alternate mom is choking Tokimi and had slapped me again?" Sasami asked blinking at Washu curiously while Misaki snarled at the Counter-Actor. How dare she harm her baby!?

"Well in that case…" Washu trailed off thoughtfully while the Counter-Actor was still staring down at the tan part of her arm in shock and, was that hope?

"How did Tenchi calm her down in the alternate future?" Ayeka asked while the others looked curious as well, Tenchi wondering how he could have calmed down the powerful woman that could kill a goddess.

"Here, I'll show you!" Washu said summoning up a screen above them as she typed something into her holo-top.

_'We need to find a way to stop the Counter-Actor.' Tokimi said through her labored breaths as she was being choked by the counter-actor._

_ 'What the counter-actor is here?' Tsunami asked looking at Tokimi in shock before going down into the third dimension via astral projection. The sight that met her eyes was that of the counter-actor choking Tokimi with her hands in a black-red like vice grip._

By this time the whole group, even a curious Counter-Actor was watching attentively.

_'Mother! Stop, please stop Mother!' Tsunami pleaded causing the Counter-Actor to glare at her and whip one hand towards her._

_ 'Silence!' The Counter-Actor exclaimed smacking Tsunami across the face and sending her out of the third dimension._

Here Misaki glared and raced over to pull Sasami, who had taken on her Tsunami form, into a protective hug.

"I swear on my life I will never willingly hurt you Sasami." Misaki whispered to her youngest daughter who had tensed the moment Misaki had gotten close to her.

_'Mother!' Tsunami began to throw herself back into the third dimension._

_ 'Don't lose your composure!' Washu yelled stopping Tsunami._

_ 'Tenchi-dono's consciousness will breach through the third dimension!' Washu said and didn't need to explain herself any further to her sister goddess._

_ 'But!' Tsunami began to argue but she knew as well as Washu did what could happen if Tenchi were to breach the third dimension._

_ 'The rest is up to him.' Washu said bowing her head slightly in defeat._

"Yeah no pressure." Ryoko murmured coming back around idly as she stared up at the screen curiously, her remark causing the others to snort slightly as the video fast forwarded a bit.

_ 'Stop. If you don't release me then Tenchi will die.' Tokimi said weakly as the insane Counter-Actor continued to choke her._

_ 'Then I'll let him die! I'll let everything die! Including you!' The Counter-Actor said insanely before a glowing hand that belonged to Tenchi grabbed her arm and returned it to its normal color._

"That's just like what happened a moment ago." Tenchi said watching attentively to see what he had to do in order to stop the Counter-Actor who was staring at him in a mixture of hatred and hope.

_'That's enough.' Tenchi said causing the counter-actor to glare at him before her face seemed to relax slightly. The light the three goddesses were trying to suppress gave off a brilliant glow, causing Tsunami and Washu to scream slightly before it faded. When it died down it showed the unharmed goddesses blinking at it in shock and curiosity._

_ 'What just happened to us?' Washu asked looking at the orb in shock and confusion while Tsunami stared at as well before she closed her eyes and they both projected themselves into the third dimension. Washu opened her eyes first and stared in shock. A glowing Tenchi was holding onto Misaki's arm as the black-red stuff seemed to melt back into her regular skin color._

Misaki blushed a brilliant red color when she saw on the screen that her body was nude underneath the black-red stuff. Tenchi and Yosho blushed as well and adverted their eyes while the other women, minus the Counter-Actor who was merely staring curiously, giggled at Misaki's misfortune.

_ Misaki's face had lost its' insane look as she released Tokimi and looked at the glowing Tenchi. _

_ 'Oh Tenchi.' The Counter-Actor said leaning in and kissing Tenchi, making her glow as well as they vanished from the third dimension._

By now Misaki and Tenchi were a beat red color while the other girls were fuming and Yosho looked torn between being angry with his grandson or proud of him.

"That's what happened." Washu said closing the screen while Ayeka and Ryoko were glaring at the Counter-Actor and Misaki.

"Well Tenchi my boy. Looks like you have to kiss the Counter-Actor in order to save the universe…you poor poor lucky brat." Yosho said grinning as he caused Tenchi and Misaki to blush deeper at what he had said while Funaho looked torn between being angry at Tenchi or protective of him. Her great-grandson had just kissed her sister/lover in an alternate future!

"That's not strictly true. The Counter-Actor was returning to normal simply from him grabbing her arm, there's no need for Tenchi to kiss her." Washu said causing Tenchi and Misaki to sigh in relief, it would be just plain old awkward if he did kiss the Counter-Actor.

"So all I have to do in order to turn Alternate Future Lady Misaki back to normal is grab her wrist?" Tenchi asked for clarification, sighing in relief when he received a nod from Washu. Tenchi darted forward at a nod from Misaki and grabbed the Counter-Actor by her wrist again, causing the red-black stuff to melt from her body.

"Wait until we get her some cloths!" Misaki yelled remembering that her alternate future self was nude under the red-black substance. Misaki quickly took off her heavy over robe, leaving her in just her workout robes, and threw it at the Counter-Actor as she began to return to normal big time. Tenchi used his free arm to throw the robe over the short haired woman as he steadfastly looked away from her.

"There all done." Tenchi said stepping away from the now normal looking Counter-Actor after all the black-red substance had vanished.

"Tenchi?" The Counter-Actor asked softly causing everyone to look at her.

"Thank you." The Counter-Actor said leaning forward and placing her lips on top of Tenchi's. Tenchi and Misaki blushed a brilliant red color again as Funaho growled and rushed over to pull Tenchi away from the Counter-Actor while Ryoko and Ayeka yanked the Counter-Actor away from Tenchi.

"Oi! Lady! That's my Tenchi keep your hands off of him!" Ryoko yelled at the short blue haired woman who blinked at her for a moment before smirking.

"You can have that Tenchi if you want. From what I gathered I'm in an alternate past of my time-line. Which means I still have my own Tenchi waiting at home for me!" The Counter-Actor said cheerfully and causing Misaki and Tenchi to blush deeper while Ayeka and Ryoko fumed.

"You're not allowed to have any Tenchi mother!" Ayeka yelled at the alternate version of her mother who merely poked her tongue out at her.

"Geez… so stingy. At least the Washu, Tsunami-chan, and Tokimi from my timeline were willing to share." The Counter-Actor said rather casually causing Tenchi to pass out from knowledge overload while Sasami, Washu, and Misaki were now redder than Washu's hair.

"Now all I gotta do is find a way back to my time-line! I want to be there in time for Tokimi and Washu to go into labor at the least. Oh and Tsunami-chan too although she was only around six months along when I was pulled away and driven insane again." The Counter-Actor said causing Sasami to nearly pass out with how red she had blushed while Washu was grinning as she worked furiously at her holo-top.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Ayeka asked through gritted teeth and a twitching eyebrow, causing the Counter-Actor to grin even wider.

"Oh yeah, I need to make sure this didn't have any adverse effects. Thankfully I hadn't been shot in the stomach so my baby should still be okay." The Counter-Actor said massaging the top of her stomach which caused Misaki to pass out due to shock while Ryoko and Ayeka looked even more enraged, as did Funaho.

"Get out of here before they murder you!" Washu said pressing one last button before a small black door opened up underneath the Counter-Actor, causing her to fall back to her time-line. Just in time too since Ryoko had formed her sword again and swung it at where the Counter-Actor's head had been a second ago.

Needless to say that the group agreed to never mention what exactly they had heard from the Counter-Actor ever again. Although none of them could look Tenchi, Misaki, Sasami, or Washu in the eye for almost a full year and none of those four could look at each other without blushing at least a little bit for several months.


End file.
